Yu-Gi-Oh! New Adventures
by animemanga1234567
Summary: This is set three years after season 5. Yugi and his friends continues with their normal lives after Atem went back to the past. But then Kaiba organizes another Battle City Tournament, Millenium items and three Egyptian God cards are back somehow, as well as some old enemies looking for revenge. And a lot of other characters will be back and some new will come along. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! **

**It's set three years after 5th season of Yu-gi-oh! This is like 6th season. Hehe.**

**If you see any spelling or gramma mistakes just say it in review. :)**

**Hope you like it! ;D**

**Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH **

* * *

**Episode 1: Another Tournament**

* * *

Three years had passed since Yami went back to ancient Egypt. A lot of things had changed since then. Yugi and all of his friends finished highschool except Mokuba, Serenity and Rebecca. They all still hang out all the time, everyday.

Yugi gotten taller in past three years and gotten a lot stronger. He's spending a lot of his time teaching kids dueling with his friends. After all he is King of the Games.

Tea started dueling more and more ever since they got back home from Egypt. And trough these years she gotten stronger and became very skillful duelist.

Joey also got stronger and he matured, but he still loud and jokes around all the time with Tristan who also started dueling. Serenity and Mokuba, too. Duke, Marik, Ryo and Rebecca gotten stronger as well. Ryo's life is a lot easier now that Millenium Ring and evil spirit inside of it are gone. Marik moved from Egypt to Japan to be closer to his friends and Ishizu and Odion stayed back in Egypt. They visit him almost every month. Mai decided to go travel around the world and meet new people and get stronger. She's been traveling for almost a year and her friends haven't heard from her much except by e-mails. And in last e-mail she said she'll be home soon which was very good new especially to Tea and Joey, since the two of them are her closes friends.

Kaiba is still the head of the KaibaCorp. And Mokuba's been helping him a lot. And Kaiba has taught him dueling. He's still trying to beat Yugi and win back his title of best duelist in the world although he started to get a long with Yugi and his friends a little better.

* * *

One day Kaiba send his airship to the city.

˝Attention, all duelists. I decided to maintain another Battle City tournament. If you wanna participate you have to register on Internet and within 3 days a package will be sent to you in which you will get 2 golden cards. To get to the finals you have to get 7 of them. Rules are the same as last time, but I'm gonna repeat them once again. You need to have a least 40 cards in your deck. Players begin with 4000 life points. A monster can attack only once a turn. Monsters with 4 or less starts can be summoned without sacrificing any monsters. To summon monsters with 5 or 6 starts 1 monster has to be sacrificed. Monsters with 7-9 stars can be summoned sacrificing 2 monsters. To summon monsters with 10 or more starts, 3 monsters have to be sacrificed. When fusion monster is summoned, it has to wait 1 turn before it can attack. If one duelist has no monsters on the field the other one can attack directly. That's all rules. You have a week to register. If you are not register within 1 week you will not be allowed to participate in the tournament. The winner will get 1 million dollars and 4 tickets for Hawaii for a month. That will be all.˝

* * *

˝Another tournament!? Oh, yeah! Finally! Can't wait! Hahah. Just you wait everybody, cause here I come! I'm gonna win this tournament for sure!˝ Joey jumped up and smiled.

˝I wonder what kind of new duelists will we meet this year?˝ Yugi was wondering.

˝Oh, my God. This will be my first tournament. I'm so excited!˝ Tea said getting up from bench and stretching out while looking up to the sky.

˝Yeah, mine too. I wonder how far I am gonna get?˝ Tristan said.

˝Not far with me int he tournament.˝ Joey bragged.

˝Oh shut up Joey!˝ Tea kicked tim on head.

˝Ouch! Hey! What was that for!?˝ Joey fell his but.

˝For being an idiot.˝

˝Hahaha.˝ Yugi and Tristan started laughing.

˝Hmpf. Ge thanks guys!˝ Joey turned away from them crossing his arms.

˝Oh come on Joe! We were just messing with you! Hehe!˝ Tristan put one hand around Joeys neck and with other rubbed his head.

˝Hey, stop that! You idiot!˝ Joey yelled.

˝You guys never change, huh?˝ Someone said. They turned around and saw Mokuba standing behind them.

˝Hey, Mokuba!˝

˝So, did you hear about new Battle City Tournament?˝ Mokuba asked them.

˝Yeah we did.˝

˝Do you all participating?˝

˝Heck yeah!˝

˝Of coure!˝

˝Yeah!˝

˝Wouldn't miss it for anything!˝

˝How about you Mokuba?˝ Tea asked.

˝Yes.˝

˝And what about that jerk of your brother?˝ Joey asked.

˝Of coure he does! He still wants to get back his title of best duelist in the world.˝

˝Well, I gotta go, now guys! See you later! Bye!˝ Mokuba waved and left.

˝Bye Mokuba!˝ They waved back.

˝Do you guys think something crazy's gonna happen on this tournament like the others before?˝ Joey asked.

˝I don't think so. Since Atem left three years ago our life are complete normal. I doubt someone evil will show up.˝ Yugi said.

´Maybe Yugi is right, but why do I have this feeling like something bas is gonna happen?´ Tea was thinking as she looked up to the sky remaining silent.

˝Tea, why are you so silent?˝ Yugi asked.

˝Oh nothing. Heheh. I'll go now. I still need to buy some things in the shop and few more things I gotta take care of. See you later guys! Bye!˝ Tea walked away.

˝Okey. Bye!˝

˝See ya!˝

˝Bye!˝

˝She's ackting weird.˝ Joey noticed.

˝Yeah.˝

* * *

In the market…

´I haven't heard from Mai for quite a while. I hope she's okay.´ Tea was thinking while buying food in the market.

˝This one's date expired. Jeez. Like anyone's gonna buy this. Ugh.˝

* * *

In the park…

˝Hey, It's you!˝ A kid pointed at Yugi.

˝Huh?˝ Yugi, Joey and Tristan turned around.

˝You're Yugi Muto! King of the games! Wow! So cool to meet you in person! You're so awesome!˝ Little bruinnet kid was admiring his hero.

˝Oh, heheh. thanks kid.˝ Yugi laughed a little bit and rubbed his neck.

˝What? You don't recognize me?˝ Joey asked looking at the little kid.

˝And who are you? Am I suppose to know you?˝

˝What!? I'm Joey Wheeler!˝

˝Whatever! I wanna duel you! Can we duel! Please! Pretty please!˝ Kid turned to Yugi and begged him.

˝It will be my plea...˝

˝Not you blondie!˝ Kid pushed Joey a side.

˝Why you little...!˝ Joey got pissed.

˝So what you say, Yugi? Please!˝

˝Okay. Sure.˝ Yugi agreed.

˝What cheerful little dude! Hehe!˝ Joey laughed.

˝Yay! Great! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kyo! Kyo Migoto!˝

˝Nice to meet you Kyo!˝

˝Let's duel!˝

˝Let's duel!˝

They both prepared their duel disks.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**So what did you think? You guys like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's episode 2! :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Pratice For Upcoming Tournament**

* * *

˝Let's duel!˝

˝Let's duel!˝

They both prepared their duel disks and draw five cards.

Kyo-4000

Yugi-4000

˝Okay, I'm gonna start.˝ Kyo drew another card and placed it in his hand. ˝I play face down card in defense mode. And end my turn.˝ He played card.

˝Really? You wanna play with Yugi and that's the best you can do, kid?˝ Joey complained putting his arms behind his head.

˝Shut up blondie!˝ Kyo yelled.

˝What did you call me!?˝

˝He's right! Just shut up and watch man!˝ Tristan told him.

˝Hmpf! Fine!˝ Joey sighed, crossed his arms and continued watching the duel with Tristan.

Yugi drew a card and placed it in his hand. ˝I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode, and I'll attack your face down card in defence mode!˝Yugi played Celtic Guardian who has 1400 ATC points and 1200 DEF points. Yugi destroyed Kyo's face down monster which was Hyena. ˝I play two face down card and end my turn!˝

Kyo-4000

Yugi-4000

Kyo drew a card and put it in his hand.˝I summon Giant Rat in defence mode and end my turn!˝ Kyo played Giant Rat who has 1400 ATC point and 1450 DEF points. ˝I end my turn.˝

˝I draw!˝ Yugi drew. ˝I play Feral Imp in attack mode.˝ Yugi's Feral Imp has 1300 ATC points and 1400 DEF points. ˝Now I'll activate my Brain Control card which allows me to control any of your monsters and since you got only one, I'll take your Giant Rat! And now I activate my other face down card! Monster Reborn!˝

˝Huh? But you don't have any monsters on your graveyard.˝ Kyo said.

˝True. But I can also bring back monster from your graveyard!˝

˝My Hyena!˝

˝Now Yugi has 4 monsters on his field!˝ Joey said happily.

˝Now I'll attack you directly with all four of them!˝

˝Oh no! This isn't good!˝ Kyo complained.

Kyo- 0

Yugi-4000

Yugi won!

˝Oh, man! I lost!˝

˝Don't be said Kyo. You were grat! You just need little bit more practice!˝

˝Right! It was awesome duel, Yugi!˝

˝It sure was!˝ Yugi smiled.

˝I knew Yugi will kick your but, kid!˝ Joey teased him.

˝Oh shut it blondie! You're annoying!˝ Kyo yelled at Joey.˝

˝What did you say!?˝ Joey snapped.

˝Calm down Joey!˝ Tristan grabbed Joey's arms.

˝I gotta go now! Bye guys!˝ Kyo smiled at them and walked away.

˝Come back here you little…˝ Joey yelled.

˝Bye Kyo!˝

˝Bye!˝ Yugi and Tristan waved at him.

˝That sure was fun!˝ Yugi said smiling.

˝Yeah! Good for you! I wanna duel! I'm going to find my new opponent! You guys gonna come with me?˝ Joey asked them.

˝Yeah, sure. I'll come! I could use a little practice!˝ Tristan said walking over to Joey.

˝Maybe next time. I'm going home! Bye guys!˝

˝Okay. Bye Yug!˝

˝Bye!˝ Joey and Tristan went to the city and Yugi went home.

* * *

With Kaiba and Mokuba…

˝Hay, Seto! I'm back!˝ Mokuba entered Kaiba's office. He was sitting on a chair reading some papers.

˝Hi Mokuba. Where were you?˝ Kaiba asked him.

˝I was just walking around the city. And I saw Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. They said they will enter the tournament!˝ Mokuba said excitedly.

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah! Who knows, maybe I'll get the chance to duel with one of them!˝ Mokuba said smiling.

˝Hm…˝ Kaiba continued reading papers he held in his hands.

* * *

With Ishizu…

Ishizu and Odion got of the plain and walked out.

˝Come on Odion we have to find everybody and tell them what happened!˝

* * *

In town…

Joey and Tristan were walking around the town when they someone…

˝Hey, Joey your sister's over there!˝ Tristan saw her standing alone by the market.

˝Huh? Where? Oh you're right! It is her! Hey Sereniry!˝ Joey ran over to her.

˝Hey, big brother, Tristan!˝ She smiled.

˝What are doing here all alone!?˝ Joey asked worriedly.

˝I'm waithing for Rebbeca. She went to buy something.˝ Serenity said.

˝Oh.˝

˝What are you guys doing here? I tought you were with Tea and Yugi.˝ Serenity asked.

˝We were. Yugi went home and Tea said she had something to take care of. And we're looking for someone to duel us.˝ Tristan replied.

˝Oh. We're looking for someone to duel with too. Hehe.˝ Serenity said smiling.

˝What!? You can't duel with anyone if I'm not around! Some people are dangerous…˝

˝Always loud huh?˝ Said a voice from behind.

˝Rebecca, you're back!˝

˝What do you mean she can't duel if you're not around! She can duel whoever she wants to and whenever she wants to!˝ Rebecca said.

˝What if some….˝

˝Calm down, Joey. It's okay. I'll be just fine. And Rebecca is with me. No need to worry, okay?˝ Serenoty smiled.

˝Okay.˝ Joey smiled back. ˝But promise you'll be carefull.˝ Joey demanded.

˝I promise.˝

˝That's my sis!˝

˝Great! Can we go now!˝ Rebecca complained.

˝Yeah. Bye guys!˝

˝Bye girls!˝

˝Bye. Be carefull!˝

˝Don't worry Joe! She'll be fine!˝ Tristans said kicking him on the back.

* * *

With Tea…

˝Okay, now that I took care og groceries let's find someone to duel with…˝ Tea looked around the town looking for an opponent when she heard familiar voice from behind.

˝Tea, is that you?˝ Someone asked.

Tea turned around and her eyes widened when she saw an old friend standing in front of her.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**That's it for now! ;D**

**So what do you think who's this old friend? **

**Find out in next episode... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's new chapter...Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy ;)**

**And Review please.**

* * *

**Episode 3: Old Friend Is Back In Town**

* * *

˝Tea, is that you?˝ Someone asked.

˝Huh?˝Tea turned around and her eyes widened when she saw an old friend standing in front of her.

˝Mai…Is…that really…you…?˝ Tea asked still surprised looking at her.

˝Yes, Tea. It's really me. I'm back.˝ Mai said and smiled. ˝What? You're not gonna give your best friend a hug?˝ Mai asked sarcastically.

Her eyes filled up with tears of joy. She ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

˝Mai, I've missed you soo much.˝ Tea said, tears falling down. She was so happy Mai was back.

˝I missed you too, Tea. It's been a year since I saw you and the others.˝ Mai said.

˝Yeah. I'm glad you're back.˝ Tea wiped out the tears and smiled.

˝It's good too be back. I heard about new Battle City Tournament.˝

˝Will you going participate in it?˝ Tea asked her.

˝Well, of course!˝ Mai smiled.

˝That's great!˝

˝And you?˝

˝Me too! I've been practicing a lot!˝ Tea said smiling.

˝I'm glad to hear that! And what about the others?˝ Mai asked.

˝A lot of them will be entering the tournament this year actually. Of course Yugi and Joey, and Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Rebecca, Duke, Marik, Bakura and I think Ishizu and Odion will come too.˝ Te said.

˝And what about Serenity? I mean she did start dueling, right?˝ Mai asked.

˝Yes she did. I'm sure she'd love to, but Joey might have a problem with that. You know him.˝ Tea chuckled.

˝Oh, right. Now that you mentioned him, where is he, and Yugi and others?˝

˝Umm…last time I saw him, he was with Yugi and Tristan in the park.˝ Tea answered while walking around the city with Mai. Then she saw

˝Oh, well. What do you say you and I go for a walk and we might even see some of our friends, huh?˝

˝Sure. Let's go.˝ Tea agreed as they started walking.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ishizu and Odion….

As soon as they arrived in Japan, Ishizu and Odion got off the plane and walked over to the nearest payphone.

˝Hello.˝

_˝Hello? Who's there?˝ Someone picked up the phone and asked._

˝Hi Bakura, it's me Ishizu. Could you please give me Marik on the phone. It's urgent.˝ Ishizu said.

_˝Oh, hi Ishizu. Yeah, I'll give him to you, just a sec.˝ Bakura said handing over the phone to Marik._

˝Who is it?˝

˝Your sister. She said it was urgent.˝ Bakura said.

_˝Hello? Ishizu?˝_

˝Hey, Marik. Where are you?˝ Ishizu asked him.

_˝I'm with Bakura in his house. You called his phone number. Why do you ask?˝ _

˝Well, Odion and I came to Japan. We just arrived.˝

_˝You did? That's great!˝ Marik said excitedly._

˝Marik you need to call Yugi and others to come there, Odion and I will be there in a few minutes. We've got very important news.˝ Ishizu said with very serious voice.

_˝Can't that wait till tomorrow?˝ Marik asked._

˝No. I'm sorry, but it has to be as soon as possible.˝

_˝O-kay. If you say so. I'll call them.˝ Marik said._

˝Good. Bye Marik, we gotta go. We'll be there soon.˝ Ishizu said.

_˝'Kay. Bye Ishizu.˝ Marik said as they both hung up._

˝Come on Odion. We gotta go find a taxi.˝ Ishizu turned to Odion as they walked away from the payphone.

* * *

With Marik and Bakura…

˝So, what's so urgent?˝ Bakura asked.

˝Well, she and Odion just arrived here and she said they'll be here in a few minutes. And that I call Yugi and the others to come over. They have some very important news to tell us.˝

˝Really? What could that be?˝

˝I don't know. But I have bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen.˝ Marik said. ˝Well, I'm going to call them.˝

˝Hello. Yugi is that you?˝

_˝Yes, it's me. Who's calling?˝ Yugi asked._

˝It's me Marik.˝

_˝Hey Marik. What is it?˝_

˝You have to come to Bakura's house right now.˝ Marik said.

_˝Did something happen?˝ Yugi asked._

˝Just come here and I'll explain everything. And could you please call Joey, Tristan and Duke and tell them to come too? Oh and Serenity too.˝

_˝Umm…sure. Okay.˝_

˝Thenks. See you soon. Bye.˝

_˝Bye.˝_

They both hung up.

˝Okay, now…Hello.˝

_˝Hello?˝ _

˝Hey, Tea it's me, Marik.˝

_˝Oh, hey, Marik what is it?˝ Tea asked._

˝You need to come to Bakura's house right now. It's urgent.˝

_˝Okay…umm…Mai's here with me, can she come too?˝_

˝Yeah, sure. And…could you please call Kaiba and his little brother.˝

_˝Well, we're near he's company right now so we'll see if he's there.˝_

˝Okay, thanks. See you soon. Bye.˝

_˝Bye.˝_

They both hung up.

˝There. That's settled.˝ Marik sighed as he sat on the couch.

* * *

With Tea and Mai…

˝Who was that?˝ Mai asked.

˝Marik. He needs us to come to Bakura's house right now. And we have to go pick up Kaiba and Mokuba.˝ Tea answered.

˝Why? Did something happened?˝

˝I don't know. He said he's gonna tell us when we arrive there.˝

˝Oh.˝

˝Now let's go.˝

* * *

In Kaiba's office…

Kaiba was sitting at his desk looking at some papers and Mokuba was sitting on the couch watching TV. Then one of Kaiba's guards came in. ˝Mr Kaiba?˝

˝What do you want?˝ Kaiba looked at him.

˝There are two girls saying they need to talk to you and your younger brother about something.˝

˝Who are those girls?˝ Kaiba asked.

˝They say their names are Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine.˝ Guard said.

˝Tea?˝ Mokuba jumped of the couch excitedly when he heard his very good friend came.

˝Let them in.˝ Kaiba said.´Wonder what do they want?´

Guard left and Tea and Mai came in.

˝Gardner, Valentine, what do you need?˝ Kaiba asked them.

˝Hey, Tea! Hey, Mai!˝ Mokuba greeted them cheerfully.

˝Hey Mokuba, Kaiba.˝

˝Hey.˝

˝What do you two need?˝ Kaiba asked them again.

˝Marik called us. He says he needs us to come to Bakura's house right away. It's something really important.˝ Tea said.

˝Fine. Let's go.˝ Kaiba said as he got up. And they were on their way to Bakura's house.

* * *

10 minutes later…

˝So are we all here?˝ Yugi asked.

˝No. Tea, Mai, Kaiba and Mokuba will be coming to. And Ishizu and Odion.˝ Marik replied.

˝Mai's back in town?˝ Joey asked surprised.

˝It looks like it. When I called Tea, she said Mai was with her.˝ Marik said.

Then they came in. ˝Hey guys! We're here!˝ Tea yelled over from door.

˝Hey guys!˝

˝Mai! You came back!˝ Joey said walking over to Mai.

˝It's good to see you again Mai.˝ Yugi said.

˝Yeah.˝ Trisatn said.

˝We missed you.˝ Serenity added.

˝I missed you guys too.˝ Mai smiled.

˝Why are we all here anyway?˝ Kaiba asked.

˝My sister and brother came in the town and they said they got some important news so they said I call all of you so they tell us.˝

˝Hello everybody. It's nice to see you.˝ Ishizu and Odion came in.

˝Sister! Brother!˝ Marik hugged them.

˝So what's the big news?˝ Joey asked.

˝I'm afraid we've got some bad news.˝ Ishizu said.

˝What is it?˝ Marik asked.

˝The world is in danger once again.˝ Ishizu said. Everybody were shocked.

˝What? What do you mean?˝ Yusi asked.

˝Marik and Bakura's evil spirits have been revived. They got their own body's now.˝ When Ishizu said that everyone's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Sooo...did you like it?**


End file.
